


Free-Falling

by LostCybertronian



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, I kind of wanted to write a scene where they had to airdrop someplace, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCybertronian/pseuds/LostCybertronian
Summary: Never in his life during the eleventh century-- or even the centuries after-- would he ever have thought that he would reach the heavens, much less soar through them like a bird, and this thought brought to him a rush of joy and gratitude that, even with the multitudes of sorrows, there were still good things to be had in his long, long life.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky/Joe
Kudos: 48





	Free-Falling

“Two minutes to drop!”

The announcement-- rattling with turbulence and barely audible over the airplane’s massive engines-- snapped Nicky from his silent prayer. He lifted his head, opening his eyes to dim, flickering light and the muffled conversations of the others. 

Anticipation and anxiety clawed at his insides and one hand instinctively went to the hilt of his broadsword, strapped to his hip, as the plane shook violently and Andy’s voice rang out, “ninety seconds!”

Never in his life during the eleventh century-- or even the centuries after-- would he ever have thought that he would reach the heavens, much less soar through them like a bird, and this thought brought to him a rush of joy and gratitude that, even with the multitudes of sorrows, there were still good things to be had in his long, long life. 

A gentle hand squeezed his knee. Nicky looked to his left, eyes meeting Joe’s through twin pairs of cheap, gas-station sunglasses before Joe leaned over for an affectionate headbutt, the love in his gaze chasing some of the butterflies away and telling Nicky that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Across the aisle, Nile drowned in gear and guns, clutching the straps of her parachute pack and looking like she was about to puke even as Andy attempted to distract her by showing her how to check and double-check everything. 

Nicky caught her eye. He smiled, and she grinned. 

“One minute.” Andy crossed the cramped space to the far wall and grabbed the lever that opened the hatch. An overhead alarm blared its high-pitched cry as she snapped it down and, slowly, the hatch began to open, revealing an endless sea of bright, perfect blue and letting in torrents of whipping wind that snatched Nicky’s hood from his head.

He and Joe surged to their feet, and movement rustled at his back as Joe did quick re-check of Nicky’s gear and parachute pack before turning to allow Nicky to do the same, ensuring that the chute’s cord was in reach and that it wouldn’t fail to open.

It wouldn’t be life-threatening if it didn’t; painful, perhaps, to experience the simultaneous breaking of all the bones in your body as you made contact with the unforgiving ground from thousands of meters up, but not a death that any of them-- except for Andy-- couldn’t recover from.

But Nicky would never wish such a death on his beloved. So he finished going over Joe’s gear, pressing a kiss to the curve of his shoulder for good measure and basking in the warmth of his answering smile.

What Joe said next was snatched by the roaring wind, but Nicky distinctly heard Andy shouting that it was time to jump.

“Everyone clear on what we do when we hit the ground?” She had to shout to make herself heard. She waited until everyone answered with a chorus of “yes boss” and nods before a wide grin spread across her face. “Good!” She cried, and stepped backwards out of the hatch. “Let’s go!”

Andy disappeared into the sky, arms and legs tucked by her sides, figure shrinking smaller and smaller as she plummeted toward the Libyan desert.

Nile was next, crossing herself before making the jump. She had done this during her time in service, Nicky surmised, but it surely didn't get any less frightening.

Then, Joe too was gone, pulling Nicky in for a quick kiss before leaping from the hatch.

Nicky was last, bringing up the rear, as he usually did. He watched for a few seconds, admiring the others in their free-fall, then he hurled himself from the hatch, into the merciless grip of gravity and air.


End file.
